They Dream of Sheep
by LB Gregory
Summary: Why couldn't it have been a blonde babe?...McKay's second Replicator job yields different results...none of which were expected.
1. In the name of the barefoot girl

_"What the hell?"_

_"You made ANOTHER ONE?!"_

She looked quite innocent sitting on the table/creation machine/whatever the hell it was. She kicked her legs back and forth, looking around with wide (and innocent) green eyes, obviously interested in her surroundings, and yet hadn't expressed anything. Then again, her base program was different from Fran's. But not by much.

She was younger than he'd planned. Barely would pass as an adult, maybe the age of one of the new Leutenants.

And they'd been mad at him. The Replicators were gone, and he'd gone and made _another one_. Idiots, he'd thought after the briefing. They should know by now, especially _Samantha Carter_, that scientists liked to research. And he couldn't very well do that without a Replicator, could he?

They hadn't been very supportive of his brilliant idea, either. Not even when he'd told him she was as enert to replicating as Elizabeth was. Prehaps that had been the problem. Still the ever sensitive subject, and he'd even mentally kicked himself several times for even mentioning so. But it was a point.

She was looking at him now, a slight smile, blank yet knowing, breaking across her face, dusted with freckles. Her skin was pale-like, but she wasn't going to need much sun. And her out fit...where did they come up with these? A white cream colored sleeveless pullover, and a checkered longsleeve underneath, and bottoms to a pant suit? With barefeet. After the intial shock of another one, that had been the first question: _"Where's her shoes?"_

That was a question even he, Rodney McKay, didn't have an answer to.

She folded her hands in her lap lightly, taking the posture of waiting for him to say something. It was kind of familiar. The bare feet stopped wiggling. Those green eyes were boring into him, with such blatant innocence it was almost appaling. Why had he thought of this? Why couldn't it have been a blonde babe? No, it was this kid. And still, she was waiting.

He cleared his throat, moving around the room awkwardly. God, that stare was so familiar. Putting down the laptop, he turned again, facing her. She looked straight ahead, and tilted her head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. He couldn't help it. "What are you looking at?"

"You." the answer was instantaneous. She was prepared, and probably provoked the conversation. He frowned. "Well I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?" she shot back, tilting her head the other way. "Stop that." he waved at her, looking for something else. _Anything_ else. Those eyes were drilling holes into him. And Rodney McKay did not like to be uncomfortable in his own lab. "Stop what?"

"Tilting your head. It's annoying."

"Okay, Rodney."

He stood up straight when she'd said his name. Of course, he'd told it to her, when she first 'came to be'. "What's wrong?" she asked, and he could image her frow furrowing in such concern. Damn, she read body language too...how the hell'd that happen? "Nothing."

"Are you still upset?"

"About what?" He turned, yet again, to face her. The replicator looked towards the entrance of his lab. "Those other ones. Your...friends, you called them?"

"What about them?"

"Are they still hostile towards your actions?"

What the hell? "Hostile towards my...oh, you mean mad at me?" she giggled slightly...it echoed from something he'd heard long ago. "Yes. They didn't seem pleased at all when they found you in here with me."

"No, they weren't."

"That's what I just said."

"Then why did you-" he cut off. She was grinning again. It snapped. "Oh...very funny." he shook a finger at her, and the area just above her nose wrinkled in slight confusion. Wow, she caught on quick. Fran hadn't even been this fast. "They weren't exactly, mad, as suprised."

"Oh, like the look on your face when I first saw you!" she looked pleased with herself. Did he add in the base code correctly? "Yes, I guess."

This was getting _really_ akward, _really_ fast. He needed to get down to business. "So, what can you tell me about the Replicators?"

"Me?"

"...Yes. You."

She moved her arms again, crossing them over her chest, raising one to tap her chin thoughtfully. If she wasn't such a risk, He might have thought it interesting. "Well?"

"I'm thinking." she snapped slightly, returning to her position. His own eyebrows shot up in suprise. Certainly a difference. "I'm a Replicator. I am built of microscopic nantites that reinact everything that you are, in me." she gestured to herself. "I was made recently, and as far as I know, am the single populace of my race."

He snorted. If you could call it that. They were just highly civilized computers that were satisfied.

Her brow wrinkled, and she frowned at him. "I've been built to aid you, Dr. Rodney McKay, in your research about my exctinct brothers." He looked up again. What a choice of words. And what was that? A hint of sadness? Nah, couldn't be.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" she took a breath, or at least simulated as so. What? That was it? He already knew this! "I know all that. And-and _you_ know I know all that."

She shrugged, reciprocating something the guard with the ARG had done earlier. "I thought you were continuing on the joke."

"What? No. No, I don't do that."

"Oh..." she nodded. "I'll remember for next time."

"Next time?"

"You ask me."

Rodney groaned. Oh dear lord. She was being difficult. And She...she, she, she. _She_ didn't have a name. Perhaps he should think about these things for next time.

What was he talking about? There will be no next time, he doesn't think. He had to fight for her to keep her alive, so to speak. A name...

She leaned forward, immitating his expression, or at least her impression of.

"So...what about your people? Are you going to tell me about them?"

"What, you don't know already?"

She looked hurt. "Despite what you created me for Rodney, I am not an Ancient. I am not all knowing."

He swore under his breath. Cheeky thing wasn't she? If Sheppard hadn't been so ticked, he might have thought it funny. But no. Every one he'd considered a friend had not been with the idea of keeping her. One look and Sheppard had said, 'Kill it.' Just woken up, and already exposed to such behavior.

Oh god, he was turning into a parent. Over a Replicator. What was his problem? Maybe...maybe he should get rid of her.

"Rodney...you look distressed."

He looked up. That worried look again. Damnit, why was it so familiar? "I'm thinking."

"You think oddly..." she paused, returning to clasping her hands in her lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business." he snapped quickly, again, regretting it. He had to remember: She may look, sound, even _feel_ and _think_ like a human, but she **wasn't human**. That was the condition he was to work with.

"And my business would be..." she prompted.

"To help me with research." he finished, slightly irritated. This was going in circles, he felt.

"Oh. I thought that was my purpose."

"Yes it is."

"But you said it was my business-"

"Yes, I know. They are the same thing!"

"No they aren't. They have completely different definitions. Their synonyms are not even similar..."

"Oh, just stop it!" He'd snapped. "You stop with all the innocent stares, and the corny jokes! We aren't getting anywhere! You are a Replicator! So unless I made the very slim chance of not programming you correctly, you are here to do one thing and one thing only. To help me with my research!"

She didn't say anything for the longest time. She stared at him, a mild look of...shock? Betrayal? Upsetment?

"You're wrong...Rodney. I don't do one thing. Research, is what I am...learning. I only know so much, Rodney. And it doesn't all come to me quickly, as you've seen." she sighed, running an arm across her eyes. (To wipe away tears that didn't exist?) "But, Rodney, I do know things. And if helps to learn things. I apply what I know, which help you, as I've observed. I'm not here as one business, Rodney. I'm here, because you made me _live_."

He was completely taken aback. Glancing over at the guard, even his mouth was open. And he probably didn't understand half of it. Rodney crossed his arms. "Getting defensive now?" she itoned, raising that familar eyebrow again. Grunting, he but his hands back at his sides.

"So...what now?"

"You're the scientist. I'm the project, apparently, " she said the last bit with a colder tone, "aren't you supposed to know? My knowledge is somewhat..._limited_, apparently."

Oh, great, he'd made her upset. This was new. And who knew how long they could hold grudges...prehaps to the end of her very short life. "Uh...uhm...not really. I wasn't really thinking everything through to the very end. I was just expecting you to start spouting off information."

She shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Rodney. You off all the very few persons I have met, should know better. I see you have a great intelligence. Like that pretty blonde carter."

"Who, Sam?"

"Yes, Sam the colonel carter. Isn't that what the pretty warrior woman called her?"

NOW they were getting somewhere. "Yes. Colonel Sam Carter and Teyla."

She nodded, traces of displeasement vanishing. "Okay. I will make sure to remember that."

"Are you going to say that every time you learn something knew?"

"Yes, so you'll know I have it."

"Well, we know enough about you to know that it isn't nessicary, so uh...stop it, please. It's annoying."

"Like the man who speaks in the alien tongue and wears those vision enhancers." she made the glasses motion with her hands, making her fingers circles and putting them over her eyes. "Zelenka."

"Okay I'll-...Zelenka." she repeated, putting her hands down.

Like an adult child. That's what she was. The adult, with the mind of a child. And android child. She looked around again. "Are we going to go anywhere else?"

"What?"

"I said, are we going move from this room? It is rather limited."

Oh...no one would really like that. She should probably stay in this room. "Oh. Uh...not right now, no..."

Disappointment covered her face. "Oh...okay then."

The joys of programming. Say that to an every day Asuran, and they'd force you to comply, most likely. She looked sad again...really human-like. She closed her eyes, bending down to rest her chin on the elbow perched on the top of her knee. "Then may I ask another question?"

" I guess."

"How many sub-species do you have? You have that Docktore one, then many offshoots of that. Like the Zelenkas, or the Rodney McKays...are there many more of your kind?"

And here's where the name came in. "Oh they aren't sub-species. It's what we call each other. Our names."

"Oh...if I was human, would I have one too?"

He hid a smirk. "Yes, of course."

"Ah." she nodded. "...would your friends be even more mad at you, if I got one too?"

"You want a name?"

"Yes." she nodded, sitting up and smiling. "Please." she added. Manners...

"I don't have one really..."

"I'm not picky. I've never had a name..."

He'd have to think...

"Uh..."

"What?"

"I'm a bit stuck."

"Are they really that difficult?" she shrugged. "I can't explain it, but I see you, and you fit your title. I don't know why..." she started. "Maybe, you could try that?"

What a suggestion!

He stopped, looking at her. A name...well, it wouldn't be Fran...

It'd have to fit her...Curly chestnut ringlets, green eyes, a few freckles dusting pale skin. Oh god. Now he knew why she was familiar. "'Lizabeth..." he murmured.

"Lee-sa-beth" she repeated, stopping herself from tilting her head.

Oh god. Now he was destined to get shot, or maimed, or something unpleasant. Sheppard, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't talk to him for...a very long time. "No, well, yes. It's Elizabeth."

She shook her head. "I like Lisabeth."

Well, well, picky weren't we? And it wasn't _exact..._ maybe they'd talk to him again after all...

The tinny voice in his ear interrupted his thoughts.

_"McKay. It's Carter."_

tapping the earpiece, he tuned in. "What?"

_"How's the...research coming along?"_ obviously, she was straining to call it even that.

"It's...fine...great."

_"What have you figured out?"_

He paused a moment. Despite the actual lack of information given out...there was a helluva lot there. "Several things."

Lisabeth was looking at him oddly, raising a palm to her own 'ear', pressing it.

_"Liiiiike?"_

"Uh...well, more than I could rattle off over the comms."

That was a dead beat lie.

_"Okay. Well, next break you get, come up to my office, okay? Carter out."_

Going at that moment wouldn't be the best idea, he mused.


	2. The King of Pain and Lisa Song

A/N: Well, What started out as late night ramblings, has turned into my newest story...well, at least SOMEONE likes it...I run on reviews, loves!

And to bribe you...a little plot twist...with Police lyrics!

And the disclaimer that was admittedly forgotten...it hasn't. Don't own, no sue, Kapish?

_There's a little black spot on the sun today_

_It's the same old thing as yesterday_

_There's a black hat caught in a high tree top_

_There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop_

He stood up straight, bracing himself for the jump to hyperspace. He was used to this...he remembers...that it gave a little jolt. He stood at the window, hands clasped behind his back. Looking directly at the star of the system, watching it give way to a blue-ish purple stream. He's been in hyperspace before...he thinks. Everythings fuzzy. He woke up here, in this room. The door was locked, but he remembers that they did that so he wouldn't be frightened. But it's all fuzz...like an imagination of someone elses thoughts...

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

Everything was murky. This place, the people on it that have yet to show themselves. And most of all, himself. They streamed in a loop amongst his mind. It drove out the other thoughts. Even when he himself wasn't thinking, there was a small tingle in the back of his skull, a faint buzz of always happening activity. It made his head ache slightly. The hands unclasped from behind him, making a bee-line to massage his temples. Doing so, he strode over to the bed, sitting at the end. "mmm..." he groaned, and the hands ruffled his already messy mop of dark hair.

The door opened, and he sat up, looking at the woman who entered, smiling at him. "'Lizabeth..." he greeted. The word was familiar, yet foreign to his tongue. "Hello." she replied, sitting next to him. Elizabeth...Weir. Dr. Weir, leader of Atlantis, captured by Asurans, now the lone leader. Her smile became a little wider. "You must seem a bit over whelmed."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Kinda. This is all...like, wow." he gestured with his free hand. She hid a small laugh, folding her hands in her lap. "Yes. Well, you'll get over it quickly. I know...it's a bit...big."

"Chyeah." he added.

"Well...the best way to get rid of that, let's take a tour, shall we?"

He smalled charmingly, nodding. "What ever you say, 'Lizabeth. You're the boss." He smiled again, looking at her face. She smiled at him, but it had a little less luster, and there was a hint...of longing? Maybe sadness? "You okay?" he questioned, searching her face with his blue eyes. It was gone in a tick, and she stood, him following. "Oh, yes. Perfectly. Come on. Let's go. Penny tour." he smiled, taking her arm in his. "I'm ready. Anything you got. Throw it at me."

"Oh, Jon..." she said, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Let's go then..."

"Uh...Rodney?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Lisa?"

He looked up from the tablet, into the face of Colonel Carter. "Oh...out there." he gestured with his thumb. The balcony door in the lab was open, and leaning back, Sam could see the young woman/Replicator leaning against the railing, seemingly talking to herself. "Erm, Rodney. I know it's been two weeks, and your research is coming along...but shouldn't you be...watching her?"

The scientist's brow furrowed. "I am watching her. What's she going to do, jump?" Carter shrugged. "Well, out there, I don't have to deal with her singing."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Singing?"

"Yeah, one of the doctors let her listen to some music, for some reason. And she hasn't stopped. So I put her out there..."

And with that, he went back to reading, leaving a confused Carter looking at him. "Go see for yourself."

Taking a few steps she exited to the balcony. Lisabeth was leaning against the railing casually, looking around at the sea and sky. And yes, she was indeed singing.

"_Where I'd like to go...In a year or so...do you really want to know?_" she went on. Sam raised an eyebrow. What song was that? "_By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, by the sea, Mr. Todd, oh I know you'd love it -_OH! Colonel Carter!" She stood with a start, curly hair flying. Boy she picked up on things like a sponge..."Uh, Lisa, you don't have to do that every time I go somewhere..."

The Replicator relaxed, sighing. "Okay. Sorry...I see everyone else doing it. Well...not Rodney. Or Teyla, or Ronon, or-"

"Okay. I get it."

Lisa nodded, smiling. "What brings you out here?"

"Rodney said you were singing."

She smiled widely, nodding. "Yes. Dr. Carey had said something about musicals. She lent me her new soundtrack. I think it was called..." she rolled her eyes to look at the sky, thinking. "Oh, _Sweeny Todd_."

Just fabulous. Dr. Carey...the anthropologist. She'd have a talk with the woman later on. They didn't need to put those kind thoughts in her head.

"It's very odd. She said that when the Daedelus returns, we can watch the movie."

Oh yeah. A definate talk.

"That's...great."

The girl frown, brow furrowing. "You're upset." she said. Sam had forgot how well she read people. Like a book. Or a code. "No, just thinking."

"Oh." thank god the girl didn't ask about what. She'd learned better.

"Well, you seem to be fitting right in." Sam commented, gesturing to the uniform. Lisa shrugged, looking a the disguarded jacket neck to her shoes. "I guess...it's kind of stiff..." she said. Well, what could one expect from nanite made garments?

"Don't worry...you'll get used to them." Sam patted her shoulder. Lisa smiled, looking out at the sea. "If you say so."

Yes well...they still had alot to learn about the Replicators. And what would they do once they'd gotten everything they needed? Off her? That was something Sam would have to think about.

"Lisabeth!" Rodney called from the lab. She perked up, turning, grabbing her things. "Coming, Dr. McKay!"


End file.
